


Gaslighting

by Crifi



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent who try to gaslighting their child, bad childhood memories, i guess?, ➕我學如何🔞把雙向暗戀❤️写成爸爸去哪🔞, 我的英文差到tag都打不好, 用中文打tag也很爽, 给里给气
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: 平安夜，Pickles想起了一些不好的记忆。但是Nathan给了他安慰。
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Kudos: 4





	Gaslighting

“……所以我对她说……”  
飞溅的唾沫，油腻的嘴巴，随着说话动作而抖动的面部肌肉，手舞足蹈时扭来扭去的手臂肥肉……暖黄的光混着圣诞树上闪烁的彩光，给人体染上一层淡淡的光晕，让这幅画面更加恶心。  
“……哈哈哈，Seth，哦，给我一个抱抱……”  
他们是怎么将这种毫无意义的对话进行下去的？可悲，无聊，烦人。为什么有人人会把生命浪费在这种对话之中？  
“……嘿，兄弟，Pickles，你在听吗？”  
Pickles眨眨眼，从沉思中回过神来，看着Seth凑近的大脸，他稍微向后靠了一点，避开目光接触：“呃，在的，在的，Seth。”  
“那很好，”Seth笑了笑——虚伪的混账——他看向一旁微笑的红发女人，“我们正谈到童年趣事呢。”  
哦，棒极了。  
Pickles攥着毛衣下摆的手因过度用力而发白，他努力让自己听上去很镇静：“哦，这很好……”  
“对。你还记不记得，我十四岁那年的平安夜？天，那真是太棒了，就和今天一样棒。”  
对，那个平安夜……如果你问Pickles那天的回忆有任何美好的地方，那他会告诉你，那天的好，好就好在好他妈了个逼。  
“我还记得那天，穿着妈亲手织的毛衣，吃着饼干，听睡前故事。”  
对。Seth坐在他妈的沙发上，烤着炉火，吃着饼干，喝着牛奶。而他因为“烧掉了车库”而被锁在卧室里，只能练了一晚上的鼓。  
“是啊，我还记得你那时候可爱的样子，红红的小脸蛋，还有你唱的歌。”  
当放下鼓棒，稍作休息的时候，他就能透过隔音极差的墙壁，听到客厅里柴火燃烧的噼啪声，还有Seth那恶心的，令人作呕的歌声。仅仅是回忆起那一瞬，他的心就因为嫉妒而深深作疼。  
“对，而且最棒的还是第二天早晨起来，我看到我的礼物，”Seth感叹着，看向Pickles，“那真是我人生中最快乐的一天。”他的目光落在Pickles的脸上，像是在挑衅。  
第二天，当Pickles起床后，他除了一双发酸的手，什么也没有得到。他就像是被整个世界遗忘了一样。  
“Pickles，兄弟，你说是不是？”  
“呃，我不知道……我是说，我那天在卧室待了一整天。”  
“怎么可能呢？你记错了吧。”Seth露出了惊讶的表情。虚伪，Pickles恶狠狠地想着，虚伪的混蛋，你刚刚还在幸灾乐祸。  
“我……呃，那天的确……”  
“Pickles。”二人的母亲适时插入了对话，她不悦地瞪着Pickles，“你总是这样。”  
我总是哪样？Pickles有些麻木地想着。  
“不，母亲，这并不是Pickles的错。他只是当时年纪太小了，说不定他把记忆和某些他看过的电影情节混在了一起。”Seth开了个玩笑，目光依然停在Pickles的脸上，让Pickles恶心到想要呕吐。  
“Pickles，你总是这样神经兮兮的，就好像我们做错了什么一样，”母亲尖锐的声音像是针，刺着Pickles的太阳穴，“我们从来没有要求过你什么，从来没有奢望你能和Seth一样成功！但是你呢，你连一点点小小的家庭回忆都要抛弃，把美好的过去都歪曲掉！”  
美好的过去？Pickles简直想笑。  
“你伤透了我的心！”  
怎么，这还成了我的错了吗？Pickles看着怒气冲冲的红发女人，用尽全力控制住自己，才没有对她挥出拳头。  
“真的，冷静一些，”Seth拍着母亲的肩膀，对Pickles露出了严肃的表情，“Pickles，给妈道歉。”  
“什……”Pickles瞪大了眼。  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，但是，兄弟，今天可是平安夜啊。你这样做真的……”  
我做什么了？Pickles瞠目结舌：“我……什么？”  
“兄弟，你非要我大声说出来吗？”Seth叹着气摇摇头，“当然是咱们一起过平安夜的回忆啊。那天你就坐在我旁边，和我一起吃饼干，唱歌。”  
Pickles看看Seth，又看看母亲。他完全说不出话了。他们脸上那种无比认真的表情充满了迷惑性，尤其是母亲，她看起来真的很愤怒和受伤。真的是我记错了吗？Pickles想把这个想法从脑海里赶出去，但是面前这两张认真的脸，只是让他的努力变得毫无作用。  
“我去个洗手间。”Pickles再也控制不住自己了，他猛地起身，拔腿就跑。  
“哦，Pickles！”母亲尖锐的声音响起，“你这个不知感恩的……”  
后面的话Pickles没有听到，他早已飞快跑出了大门，冲向自己的卧室。

大约十点的时候，Nathan推开了客厅的门。房间里有一股淡淡的酒气，Nathan看向沙发上坐着的人，但是出乎他的意料，Pickles并不在那里。只有Seth和Pickles的母亲坐在沙发上，前者还在喝酒，后者已经打着鼾睡着了。  
“呃，Seth，Pickles去哪里了？”  
Seth被吓了一跳：“操！你吓死我了。”他放下酒瓶，从头到脚地打量了Nathan半天，露出一个微笑。  
“我也不知道。”  
“什么意思？”Nathan挑眉。  
“我还以为他去找你了，或者其他Dethklok的任何人，或者你们的CFO？”  
“哦。”Nathan点点头。Pickles不在这里，那他也没必要继续和这个人渣说话了。他转身准备离开，但是Seth叫住了他。  
“嘿，你如果找到Pickles的话，记得让他少喝点酒，还有替我祝他圣诞快乐。”  
Nathan头也不回地走出了客厅。他可没兴趣做Seth的传话筒。

迷迷糊糊中，Pickles听到门口传来了敲门声。是谁？他挣扎着爬起来，推开一地的酒瓶，摇晃着走向门口。那声音很沉稳，一声一声，重重地敲着门。是谁？不知为何Seth的身影闯入了他的猜测——青少年，穿着白色短袖，一身大汗，挂着那副恶心的假笑。  
“别敲了，别敲……”Pickles一把拉开门，嚷着，瞪向门口站着的人。那是Nathan，他看起来有些惊讶，但是瞬间又恢复了正常。  
“哦，嗨，Nate。”Seth的幻象瞬间消散，Pickles自己都没注意到自己突然松了口气。  
“呃，Pickles，你还好吗？”Nathan伸手扶住Pickles摇摇晃晃的身体，扶着他走入卧室，让他到床上坐好。关心别人很gay，但Pickles醒酒之后肯定不会记得这件事，Nathan一边安置Pickles，一边自我安慰。  
“很好！很好……”Pickles摇晃着，抬头，对Nathan露出一个笑容。Nathan暂时离开，关上了卧室的门，接着回到Pickles身边，按着他让他平躺下。  
“兄弟，你需要睡一觉……你这是喝了多少啊？”Nathan看着满地的酒瓶，叹了口气。  
“我没事，真的Nate。”Pickles伸手拽住Nathan的衣角。Nathan吓了一跳，但是没有掰开他的手。  
“我现在需要酒，我得忘记一些乱七八糟的东西。”  
“呃，你的家人？”  
“对！”Pickles突然激动，但是瞬间又平静了下来，他沉默了一会，然后叹气。  
“他们，老兄——他们想让我感到负罪感，想让我，想让我怀疑我自己的记忆！操！”  
Nathan惊讶地挑眉：“什么？”  
“操他妈的Seth！他就是在幸灾乐祸！他是故意的，绝对是故意的！”  
“哇。”Nathan干干地感叹了一声。他没有兄弟姐妹，也没有垃圾父母，所以并不能完全理解Pickles的感受，但是他不由得对Pickles感到同情。这很gay，但如果没人知道，那也许就无所谓了。  
“Nate？”Pickles深呼一口气，直视Nathan的眼睛。Nathan咽了口唾沫，莫名地紧张。  
“是，怎么了，Pickles？”  
“帮我拿点酒，我需要，需要喝到晕过去。”  
“不行，你喝太多了，你需要睡觉。”  
“Nate，拜托，我睡不着的。”  
Nathan叹了口气。一个睡不着的醉酒巨婴？完美。  
“没有别的办法？”  
“那不然？难不成你陪我睡？Nate，那可太gay了。”Pickles翻了个白眼。  
“可以。”  
“……啊？”  
Pickles震惊地看着Nathan探过身来，甩掉鞋子，爬上床，躺到他的身旁，然后一本正经地看着他：“我看着你，呃，直到你睡着为止。”  
“……Nate，这太gay了。”Pickles露出难堪的表情。  
“你不是和Murderface和Skwisgaar睡在一起过吗？”  
“这不太一样。”照顾别人和被别人照顾，这完全是两种不同的感觉。Pickles悄悄地打量着Nathan近在咫尺的脸，那双深绿的眼睛那么近，Pickles几乎可以从里面看见自己的影子。Nathan的体型比他大了很多，当他躺在Pickles身旁时，投下的阴影将Pickles整个罩住，给了Pickles一种他不太愿意承认的安心感。  
“好吧，”Pickles转过头去，他的心脏莫名其妙地跳的飞快，“随便你。”  
Nathan没有回话。一时间卧室内安静到只剩下两人的呼吸声，Pickles的较快而轻，Nathan的沉重而缓慢。Pickles忍不住想象Nathan的样子，Nathan的呼吸扑在他的脖子上，热乎乎的，还有些痒。他的心跳莫名加速，声音大的如同鼓声。  
“呃，Nate？”  
在Pickles意识到之前，他已经开了口。  
“嗯？”Nathan回了他一个模糊不清的鼻音作为回应。  
“我能，呃，抱着你吗？”  
Pickles没有转身，他不太敢去看Nathan的表情。短暂的沉默后，Nathan回应了他：“可以，Pickles。”  
Pickles深吸一口气，他转过身，稍微低头避开Nathan的视线。他看着Nathan的身体，开始考虑应该抱哪里。如果抱肩膀的话可能手臂不够长，抱腰又很奇怪，手臂倒是个不错的选择……  
就在Pickles犹豫的时候，Nathan咳嗽了一声，引起他的注意：“咳，要不我抱你？如果你真的需要的话。”  
“可以。”Pickles点点头。  
Nathan张开双臂，有些拘谨地抱住了Pickles的肩膀。肌肤相触的感觉很不错，Nathan的皮肤较凉，摸起来非常舒服。Pickles小小地调整了一下姿势，让自己更舒服一些。  
“谢了，Nate。”  
“嗯，没事。”  
Pickles可以闻到Nathan身上的洗衣液味道，在这股气味当中，他的心跳渐渐恢复平稳。他闭上眼，渐渐进入了梦乡。

第二天正午的时候，Pickles醒了过来。他一个人躺在床上，穿着衣服还盖着被子，Nathan早就已经离开了。  
他起身，揉了揉眼睛。昨晚的记忆正在一点点苏醒：温暖的拥抱，洗衣液的气味，还有Nathan的呼吸……  
“Fuck……”他感觉自己的脸正在一点点变烫。他捂住脸，深深叹了口气。这太gay了，而且当他回忆这一晚时，它变得更gay了。  
不，应该还有更好的解释。  
Nathan昨晚就像……就像一个父亲！Pickles像抓住救命稻草一样抓住了这个解释，对，父亲，他只是缺少一个可以当他父亲的人，缺少一些必要的父爱。  
Pickles松了口气。对，这一点也不gay……一点也不。

**Author's Note:**

> ➕我學如何🔞把雙向暗戀❤️写成爸爸去哪🔞  
> 我只是想写双向暗恋，但是很明显，我写的非常非常非常的隐晦……  
> 其实daddy也可以是爸爸！（危险发言）


End file.
